


Fall

by Lacey5296



Category: Undertale
Genre: Beefy boy, Cafe meeting, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, On the surface, Other, Papyrus has got those muscles!, character is ace, character is black, lots of fluff, slow burn? Idk yet, total cafe au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey5296/pseuds/Lacey5296
Summary: A morning cafe stop caused Siti to bump into a new monster. She hopes she sees him again, she has a really good feeling about him.





	1. A bump and a begining

Siti watched her breath rise into the crisp morning air. Fall had settled in quick this year and the cold was already trying to settle into her skin at nine in the morning. She loved it. The foot-traffic was light and she recognized quite a few faces among the morning crowd. 

With a small smile she pulled the door to the cafe open and stepped into the warm, air-conditioned building. The familiar bell-tinkle and scent of fresh baked goods wormed its way into her heart and warmed it from the inside out. The cold was gone in that moment. 

She sidled up into the short line, and she recognized the cashier as the morning manager. From her many transactions they had grown familiar with each other. Fyery was a fire elemental monster that moved to her town, a few hours away from the infamous Mount Ebbott, that monsters had emerged from three years ago. He had been working here for the last year, was getting a degree, and recently adopted a toy poodle named Charles. 

He was a good kid. 

Siti stepped up and Fyery’s lavender flames sparked higher and his glowing grin stretched wide. “Siti! How you doin’ girl?”

“Not bad my main man! Started school last week!”

“Oh! This is your last year yeah?” He was already putting in her usual order. Fall time it was Hot chocolate with a espresso shot and a couple pumps of caramel, and the freshest pastry of the day. He was too good to her. 

“Yeah, excited and terrified. How’s Charles? Oh! You had that date over the weekend yeah? How’d that go?” 

The flames on the top of his head sparked high and turned a dark purple. Aww, that was cute! Must have gone well. 

Clearing his throat and taming his flames he fiddled his fingers and a soft, happy grin appeared. “He was nice. A real gentleman.” 

“Awww,” Siti cooed passing over her card. 

Fyery playfully slapped her hand, his warm flames not even hurting past the light buzz of his magic. She only smirked and raised her eyebrows several times, causing the fire monster to snort out a laugh. 

Waiting for her receipt to print Fyery smirked at her bemused look and asked. “What about that Sarah gal? How’d that go?”

Siti blew a loud raspberry while taking her card and receipt. Fyery’s flames dipped slightly. “Turns out she was pretending to be Ace ‘cause it’s trendy. Cheated behind my back. With a guy, and a girl,” she paused and jabbed a finger vaguely, “at the same time.”

Fuery let out a low whistle, the sound like a small crackling fire. Damn he was cool.  
“Damn, sorry.”

“Eh, no skin off my nose.”

Fyery waved as she stepped to the side, only for her to bump into the person behind her. She turned and came face to...chest? 

Blinking in surprise she raised her head and was met with a skeleton? A concerned looking skeleton. Siti smiled and stepped back, “Sorry about that.”

“OH THAT IS ALRIGHT HUMAN! YOU DID NOT HARM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” 

The, wow he was over seven feet, skeleton grinned down at her. He was a skeleton, he was always smiling, Siti thought. Yet, she could tell it was genuine, his eye sockets crinkled slightly at the edges. She chalked it up to magic. Monsters really are cool. 

Despite being a skeleton the orange sweater he wore was filled out, very well. Damn, boy works out. He had a hand-made red scarf around his neck, dark brown pants, and laced winter boots. Boy also got style. 

“Ah, well The Great Papyrus, I don’t think much could hurt you.” 

“WHY THANK YOU HUMAN, IT IS NICE TO BE APPRECIATED FOR MY UNDISGUISED GREATNESS!”

Siti could only chuckle, as pompous and egotistical that phrase was, she didn’t get the usual asshole vibe from him. Monsters were too nice. 

“I bet, doesn’t come often enough. I’m Siti, a little different from the other “Humans”. Nice to meet you!” 

“CITY? YOU WERE NAMED AFTER A NOUN?”

Siti laughed good naturedly, “S-I-T-I. It’s african in origin. It’s where my ancestors were from, and it’s why I have dark skin and this rockin’ hair!” 

Papyrus’ grin stretched wider and he swept her into an enthusiastic handshake. “WOWIE! IT IS INDEED WONDERFUL HAIR! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN SITI!” 

Siti shook back, shrugging her free shoulder, “eh, close enough.” His enthusiasm was infectious and she grinned back. 

“Hey Papyrus!” Fyery interrupted drawing the attention of the skeleton. He turned, “WOOPSIE! IT IS MY TURN, BETTER NOT HOLD UP THE LINE!” 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Siti laughed and perked as her name was called at the pick up window. Oh! The new hire, Ronda, if she was correct. 

“Here!” 

She glanced at her watch and hissed, oops, running behind. She grabbed her stuff and waved a final good-bye, getting a small chorus from Fyery and the other staff she knew. Papyrus even turned and grinned as the door swung closed. 

If she jogged she’d make it on time. Eh, but she didn’t want to spill. Speed walk activate. 

That Papyrus dude had been really fun! She hadn’t seen him before, maybe she’d run into him again. Siti’s grin grew and she munched on a warm crispy raspberry filled croissant. She really hoped she met him again. She had a good feeling about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second work on here, and is a pure inspiration work. I’ll have to find it and link it, but an artist on tumblr drew Papyrus being a major beefy boy in a sweater, and thus this was born! I will work on my other story very soon! So look forward to that!


	2. Innocent until proven guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another run in with Papyrus. Siti behave yourself!

Siti huffed out heavily, stopping in front of the cafe doors, trying to regain her breath. It was almost 7, and she was running behind schedule. Having a few classes today she was definitely going to need her daily pick me up. 

Rising from where she was resting her hands on her knees she reached for the door handle but paused as another hand—another skeletal hand—grabbed it right before hers. “Oh!” She breathed, head falling back to see Papyrus looking back, eye sockets slightly wide in parallel surprise. 

“HELLO HUMAN SITI! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AND SO EARLY. GLAD TO KNOW YOU DO NOT LAZE ABOUT LIKE SOME LAZYBONES I KNOW!”

Siti blinked as the large monster rambled for a moment, brain still trying to absorb all the info pouring from his mouth. After a brief lapse in silence she nodded, grin stretching her mouth wide. “Hey don’t count me out on that lazybone thing, if I have a day off I go full couch potato after a morning run. Could not move me for the world.”

Papyrus eyes narrowed for a moment, but then perked up when she mentioned morning jogging. “WAIT, HUMAN SITI DO YOU ALSO TRAIN YOUR BODY EVERY MORNING!?”

Realising they were still outside, Papyrus’ hand still on the door, Siti placed her hand over his and opened the door. Papyrus reeled his hand pack at the contact and Siti apologized before responding. “Well, considering I’m getting a full ride to school with a track scholarship, yeah.” Siti dipped her head and Papyrus followed her into the warm and empty cafe. A cat monster named Bluebell was at the register and she perked up spotting them. 

Siti waved, still talking to Papyrus. “So don’t let anyone tell you running away won’t solve all your problems.” She threw him a wink and a finger gun. 

Papyrus paused, looking confused. “WAIT! WHEN YOU ARE RUNNING ARE YOU NOT RUNNING TOWARDS IMPROVEMENT AND SHOWING THE WORLD HOW GREAT YOU ARE?”

Aww this boy was too sweet, pure optimism. It was kinda inspiring. “Yeah, you’re right on that. I was just making a new joke to a new pal.”

Siti didn’t see how Papyrus shot ramrod straight, excitement burning in his sockets. She instead turned to Bluebell, who was practically purring with excitement. “Hey Kitty-Kat.”

“Hey Human-Girl.” They both laughed at the banter as Bluebell began ringing up Siti’s order. Siti wasn’t one for being too predictable, but it was easier knowing what she liked. 

“Heard it’s your final year yeah?”

Siti grinned and nodded, “Oh yeah. Terrified outta my skin.” She threw a thumb behind her, “I’m pretty much Papyrus over here.”

A disgruntled groan rose up from the skeleton and Siti laughed. “Sorry Big Guy,” the smile she threw was disarming. Papyrus still huffed, not wanting to lose, but waved it off and crossed his arms. 

Bluebell laughed at the exchange and took Siti’s card. 

“I’m almost done myself. I’m so excited!”

“Oh yeah, you’re going to that beauty school, the one tied to Mettaton right?”

Bluebell nodded rapidly, eyes sparkling in excitement. “You still have to let me doll you up one of these days. There is so much I can do with that hair!”

“Alright, alright. Here already!” Siti scribbled her phone number down on the back of her receipt and passed it to the furry monster. “But I want pictures, good ones! For my social media.”

“Done deal!” Bluebell purred in delight and stuffed the number into her pocket. She waved Siti off and gestures Papyrus forward. 

“HELLO BLUEBELL! ONE LARGE MILK PLEASE!”

Siti snapped to attention. He did not! Bluebell only grinned and chuckled as she rang him up. Oh no he did! Oh man somehow it seemed correct for him, but it felt stereotypical! Almost racist! Don’t panic Siti! 

Siti’s order wasn’t finished as Papyrus finished paying and came to wait next to her. “So,” she started internally reeling herself in. “You always get that?”

Papyrus perked up, it was akin to watching a puppy get a new toy. Siti knew she shouldn’t be enamored at the likelihood, but couldn’t help it. “OF COURSE! MILK IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR A HANDSOME SKELETON LIKE MYSELF! I HAVE TO KEEP IN TIP-TOP SHAPE!”

“Not sure if anyone could top you at this point.” 

No! No! Bad Siti! No bad thoughts. Siti cleared her throat and fought down a grin. 

“EXCELLENT OBSERVATION! HUMAN SITI! I’M SURE YOU’LL STRUGGLE TO FIND ANY ONE ELSE IN AS PERFECT SHAPE AS ME!”

Oh dear he was bragging again, and somehow it was endearing. Siti really liked this character. He is now my squishy, she told herself. She nodded earnestly towards him. 

“I’d say. I’m completely impressed. I agree that It would be very hard for anyone to best you.” 

They called Siti’s order. She jumped slightly and checked her watch, just in time. “Hey, I gotta run. We should go for a run together some time, you can really show me your stuff. I’d love to see it. See ya Big Guy!”

Siti was out the door stuffing the warm pastry in her mouth. She gave Papyrus and the other a quick wave and was on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a thing. Siti’s humor is very much based on mine, and it’s very hard (wink) not making dirty jokes or puns at the drop of a hat (or belt lol).   
> These chapters keep ending up super short, but should get longer (bow chicka-wow-wow. Shit i need to stop) as Siti and Papyrus start interacting more. 
> 
> Hey thanks for reading, and let me know how you like Siti and the banter. Does it seem pretty organic? I try, but it’s nice to know how you all think.


	3. Challenge initiated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At their next meeting Siti challenges Papyrus to a race. It is on!

Siti didn’t see Papyrus in the cafe again until Friday. It slightly bummed her out, not seeing the huge overly-optimistic skeleton, so when she did see him sitting at a table drinking from a large cup she almost leapt for joy. 

For Papyrus it wasn’t an almost. 

Before Siti could blink Papyrus was in front of her, smile stretched wide. He was practically vibrating, he looked so excited! 

Without hesitation Siti threw her arms open, and started to step forward, but was instantly swept off her feet. She was spun around a few times in what had to be the greatest hug ever given. Subconsciously she expected it to be a little pokey, her hug partner being a literal skeleton and all, but whatever magic was filling out is light orange sweater was firm and buzzed pleasantly. 

Siti was grinning ear to ear and laughing by the time she was set down. It seemed Papyrus was smiling even more, if that was possible. “Now that’s a hello! You sure know how to greet a friend.”

Joy seemed to sparkle in his eye sockets, and Siti couldn’t restrain the chuckle that bubbled out of her. “Good thing I’m a hugger.”

“NYEH HEH HEH! HUGS ARE THE BEST FORM OF AFFECTION BETWEEN FRIENDS AND THOSE WHO SHOWER YOU WITH LOVE AND ADORATION.”

Siti laughed again, grabbing Papyrus’ arm and pulling him into line with her so they could still talk. Fyery was on register today. 

“Oh! Before I forget give me your phone!”

At the confused head tilt—which was too cute for words and reminder her of a puppy—she laughed. “My number. Let me give you my number. I haven’t forgotten about that run I promised you.” 

Papyrus scrambled to pull his phone out as more mirth filled Siti, but this time she kept it in check. Once he passed it to her, she started to fill in her information. “Honestly I’ve been looking for a running partner, but everyone on the team are a little too self entitled if you ask me. I mean I’m not one to judge, but man oh boy the sneers would kill a lesser woman. Here you go!” 

Papyrus seemed a little dazed as she grinned up at him and passed his phone back. He blinked (wait how does that work he doesn’t have eyes). Then seemed to vibrate with more energy before exploding. 

“A RUNNING PARTNER! WOWIE! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR SOMEONE BESIDES UNDYNE TO TRAIN WITH FOR A LONG TIME BUT NO ONE EVER WANTED TO! OH THIS IS SPLENDID! A FRIEND WHO IS JUST AS PASSIONATE ABOUT TRAINING AS ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

He started to trail on but Siti placed her hands on his arms and grounded him. “Sounds like it’s going to be a lot of fun. So call me, Big Guy, and we’ll go running together. Save that enthusiasm for the run.” She threw him a wink and a smirk, “You’re gonna need it to keep up.”

Papyrus froze as Siti turned and started chatting up Fyery. He didn’t know how to feel about the increased rush of magic in his chest, or his face. He had never been challenged in such a smooth manner. This human-no his friend Siti, was challenging him. They must have great confidence to challenge him! 

He looked at them, big smile on their face, and honest kindness and happiness in their eyes as they talked. Magic rushed to his chest and face again, so he look at his phone, which still had their new contact details saved. 

Human Siti (Running Friend :P)

Papyrus rubbed at his chest where the weird rush of magic was and grinned at his phone. He clicked on the contact and typed out a message, then hit send. 

He watched as his friend Siti as they pulled out their phone and read his message. 

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED

They grinned back at him, smirk on their face and fire in their eyes. It was on. 

 

Neither of them wanted to wait too long. The rush of a challenge running through their—for one of them metaphorical—veins. Siti could hardly listen through her lectures. For a brief period she thought about wearing her most exposing track uniform, but then thought better. It wasn’t technically cheating if he couldn’t concentrate. 

Yet with Papyrus and his honest enthusiasm she wanted to beat him as honestly as possible. She smirked mentally as the physical science teacher droned on. Didn’t mean she couldn’t look good while beating him. 

 

Papyrus was back home in his closet. His hand tapped at his chin with a soft ceramic sounding click as he pondered his clothes selection. Obviously he wanted to look his best when defeating his new human friend. He had yet to see them run, but he could tell they were going to be a worthy opponent. 

It had been a while since he had had a good challenge. That with a worthy challenger. Papyrus was excited beyond words, and usually he wasn’t one to wish for the day to have less hours, but he wished tomorrow morning was sooner. 

He pawed through his training clothes trying to figure out which ones were his best. At first he wanted to wear his smallest red shorts, that hung low on his hips and hugged his femurs, exposing a bit of his coccyx. Paired with his smallest JOG BOY crop top he felt it was just too revealing and was thus unfair to his challenger. Showing off too much of his perfected body might distract them, which technically was not cheating if they couldn’t help but stare. 

No, no. That was not fair for them. 

It was a test of endurance—as unfair as it was to them to try and keep up with his amazing technique—not a challenge of seducing them. 

Magic rushed to Papyrus’ chest and face at the thought of seducing them. He flailed and hopped in place as he fought off the mere thought of flirting. “NO NO NO! WE ARE FRIENDS. MY HUMAN FRIEND HAS CHALLENGED ME TO A RACE TO THE DEATH! WELL NOT A LITERAL DEATH, BUT A CHALLENGE TO SEE IS SUPERIOR—WHICH IS OBVIOUSLY ME THEY DON’T STAND A CHANCE! OH NO!” Papyrus gasped and held his face, eyesockets wide as he panicked more. “WHAT IF SEEING ME BEAT THEM AND SHOW JUST HOW SPECTACULAR I AM THEY FALL HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH ME!! NYOO HOO HOO! I WILL HAVE TO LET THEM DOWN GENTLY!” 

An idea popped into his skull and he swerved after it. 

“THAT’S IT! I MUST MAKE MYSELF AS UNAPPEALING AS POSSIBLE—THOUGH THAT IS A NEAR IMPOSSIBLE FEAT—SO THAT THEIR DEFEAT ISN’T AS CRUSHING AS I AM DEVASTATINGLY GORGEOUS!” 

Papyrus set about getting his most unflattering outfit together, as difficult as it was, and set it aside for the morning. He then left his room and started his daily house cleaning. While he kept busy and began preparing for lunch his thoughts never strayed far from the looming run with Siti. He would never admit that he was as nervous as he was excited, because he most definitely was not nervous. Someone as excellent at running as he was could never be nervous. 

He told himself this the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Holy shit life just came out of no where, tackled me, then thrust everything down my throat.   
> Thanks for the kudos, and for reading this. Not sure why the chapters keep coming out shorter than I want, but this thing writes itself.   
> I hope I did justice for Papyrus. It’s a little weird being in his head, still getting used to it. I really don’t want to make him out to be super childish, just a nervous wreck that doesnt know how to deal with new situations/people, especially with someone as confident as Siti. 
> 
> Oh boy.   
> Here we go!


	4. Bring it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the races begin!

Papyrus jogged up to the meeting place 15 minutes early. It was not that he practically didn’t sleep due to a mix of excitement, restlessness, and anticipation. No he just was not tired. He didn’t plan out every step he would take when politely beating his new friend and gently letting their overwhelming affection towards his superior running stop from ruining their friendship. No he would let them down gently. 

They were already there, lightly jogging around the flat curved track. Their face was blank, if anything they looked relaxed, but their eyes shone with a burning fire that made him pause in his tracks. They ran at a steady pace, orange shorts hugging their toned leg muscles, and a pink tank top flowed around their waist with every step. Their hair was tightly pulled back into two braids that were tied off with orange elastics that stood out against the black hair. 

Then they spotted him. Their face broke out into a bright smile. It was almost as if the sun was rising right then. Their happiness at seeing him radiated not only from their eyes, but their soul practically glowed from the joy. 

Papyrus’ chest and cheeks surged with magic much stronger than yesterday. It was overwhelming and he did exactly what the coolest guy ever, which he was, would do. He floundered, and bolted past them and around the track several times before the magic dissipated enough for him to calmly jog up to his new friend. 

A bemused smirk rested on their face, but their happiness still radiated from them. Magic surged in him again, but it wasn’t too overwhelming this time. 

“If that’s your warm up I may just have a challenge on my hand.” They placed a hand on their hip and winked as they said this. 

Papyrus floundered for a moment, but found his voice, “T-THAT WAS HARDLY A WARM UP. I AM NOT EVEN OUT OF BREATH!”

Siti quirked an eyebrow, “But you don’t have lungs. How could you get out of breath?” Their eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“EXCELLENT OBSERVATION HUMAN FRIEND SITI! I DO NOT, IN FACT, HAVE LUNGS! WHILE I DO NOT NEED TO BREATHE IT IS RATHER UNCOMFORTABLE TO NOT DO SO!”

Siti nods, “A’ight then. Sounds reasonable enough.”

She walked up and playfully pushed his arm, “I take it you’re warmed up enough?”

His bones were warm from where her soft hands had made contact. Distracted it took him almost an awkwardly amount of time to respond. “I’M ALWAYS READY! I HOPE YOU ARE FULLY PREPARED TO LOSE!”

He stood confidently, and his friend mimicked him, a amused smirk on their face. He tried to not let their confidence sway his. It was hard, that smile of theirs was rather disarming as their happiness danced in their eyes, stretching the grin out wider. Their genuine happiness to be with him was disarming. 

He shook off the feeling. He then proceeded to do exaggerated warm up movements while Siti just huffed a laugh and moved over to a tripod sitting next to the track and started fiddling the little machine resting on it. Curious Papyrus slowed his stretching (and not so subtle) attempts to show off his well toned body), before wandering over behind his human friend. He felt enticed to scoop them up into a hug, but refrained and just watched at the pressed a series of buttons until the device beeped. 

“There!” Siti exclaimed and turned and ended up face to rib cage, bumping into him. They rubbed their affronted nose and they each took a step back from each other. “Woah man, really snuck up on me there. Damn you a ninja.” They laughed and Papyrus felt his soul flutter from how close they were. 

It nearly jumped when they grabbed his hand and pulled him to the starting line. “Alright, ready to bring your A game?”

Not knowing what an “A game” was, but clearly understanding the challenge in their voice Papyrus focused and returned a confident smirk. “JUST HOPE YOUR A GAME IS ONLY NEARLY AS GOOD AS MINE.”

The device from before began to beep. A countdown. Siti positioned themselves and Papyrus followed suit. He looked at the track ahead and his magic flaired with excitement. This was so exciting! He was ready to win this competition. 

The device beeped. 

Then it went off. 

Off they went. Siti surprised Papyrus by rushing ahead in an incredible burst of speed, legs propelling them forward in bursts of tensed muscles that worked together in a graceful manner. 

He gained quickly on them as they turned the first corner, and Siti leaned into the turn, pulling slightly ahead. 

A spark of annoyance and competitiveness filled Papyrus and he leaned forward and closed the distance in the middle of the second length of the track. He just began to overtake them and they shot forward as they lengthened their stride and rounded the corner and passed the finish line with Papyrus just trailing behind. 

Slowing to a stop and slightly out of breath they turned to Papyrus with a grin on their face and their breath rising into the sky in quick puffs. His annoyance fluttered out at how in that moment, they looked so happy, and so...pretty. Their eyes sparkled with happiness and a sense of victory. More colored filled their darker tones cheeks and the grin on their face made their eyes crinkled just so at the sides. 

If Papyrus really needed to breathe he felt they would have stolen it from him just then. 

Challenge rose in their dark, still twinkling eyes. “That all you got?”

His magic raced to his legs, begging for them to move. “I LET YOU WIN THAT ONE. BRING IT ON MY FRIEND!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, sorry for not updating in forever. For those few reading this thanks! I dont have a lot of inspiration for this one, but i still love this story. I hope to continue it, but it probably wont be my main focus for a while. If you have any ideas comments motivate me like no other!   
> Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work on here, and is a pure inspiration work. I’ll have to find it and link it, but an artist on tumblr drew Papyrus being a major beefy boy in a sweater, and thus this was born! I will work on my other story very soon! So look forward to that!


End file.
